Thirst
by corgi101
Summary: The changing general cocked his head towards Herobrine, who was watching intently. Suddenly, the sky began to swirl into storm clouds, and bats joined in the tornado of clouds. The general hunched over, black strains of hair blowing with the strengthening wind. He brushed his fingers over his pained teeth. Fangs. V-Vampire... He thought. (Rewrite of Unforgettable Curse)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The god swept down the corridor, his demonic brother following.

"Notch! Don't you dare ignore me on the regards of the death of villages!" The brother growled.

"Silence Herobrine! I've had enough of your voice tonight! Go! Run to your little fortress. Just get out of my sight!" Notch turned towards Herobrine, his normal brown eyes now threatening to glow red.

Herobrine opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it.

"This is your problem Notch! You're so stuck-up! Well you know what! I'm going to ruin you perfect world, with a new monster." With that, Herobrine turned and stormed out of the Aether towards the sky.

The world around him changed into a hellish confinement for most of Herobrine's creations.

Herobrine broke into a walk, pacing up to his netherbrick castle.

A zombie pigman greeted him.

"Sir, can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No, I wish to be left to my studies," Herobrine said. He walked to a staircase that went down into a hypnotizing spiral. He walked down, and down, and down.

Finally, he reached an alchemist room.

"Yes Notch...death shall strike through the hearts of your perfect world. And it shall be brought by your favorite subject." Herobrine grinned at the thought. He got to work, grabbing a worn book from the shelf. He flipped through the pages. Anatomy, potions, morbid odds and ends.

"Ah, yes, this shall be interesting, my first time ever seeing such a fine creature," Herobrine's growl was rather fascinated.

**_The Thirst Of Undead _**

_Nether warts_

_Zombie flesh_

_The blood of a god_

_Magma scream_

_Liquid nightshade_

_Sugar _

The demon began to grab and stir ingredients.

"Death to you Notch, may you burn in your own fire."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was dark. Darker then normal. Stormier then normal. Smiling, the general ran through the night. He always seemed calmed by it. Just something about the world going to sleep and calming down made him feel at peace with the world.

Sky ran to that same castle he ran to every night. It was a place where truly, he felt at peace.

Sky reached the castle. He began to climb through the endless flights of stairs, up to the highest room, where no roof lay. Only when he reached the top, the roof was attached on like nothing happened to it.

"What the nether..." Sky muttered.

He didn't dare move, heartbeat picking up. Suddenly, an invisible force smashed him against the wall.

"What the-" someone covered his mouth.

"Shh...don't speak..." It whispered. The silhouette took out a bottle, filled with red liquid.

"Drink." It whispered. Sky, who was fighting furiously, stared at the silhouette. He fought harder, until the 'thing' uncorked the bottle. While it did so, he yelled "Who the nether are you-"

The bottle was pressed under his nose, the salty greatness of the liquid lingering into his nostrils.

The liquid seemed to calm him as he began to crave the drink.

"What is that?" He whispered. The figure smiled. It pressed the bottle against his lips

"Thirsty?" He asked. Sky didn't fight. He allowed the thing to trickle the liquid down his throat. The taste was amazing. Salty, warm, soothing, and it had a bitter ending. Sky felt the invisible force release from him.

Nausea. It crept into his stomach like cobwebs on a wall as it got older. Sky gripped his stomach, kneeling to the ground. He stared at the figure, who watched intently.

"W-what the...the..." He couldn't finish. A sound of meat being pulled apart sounded as Sky felt pure pain engulf his stomach.

He began to cough, quite vigorously. He felt the pain travel to the middle of his chest as his heartbeat began to beat in his hears. Sky clutched his chest, coughing growing worse.

_"Death shall strike the hearts of Notch's subjects. And it shall be brought by a famous general."_ He spoke as if in a prophecy.

Sky could only prosper it for a moment before he began to vomit through his coughing. Only it wasn't regular bile. It was black thick liquid, almost like blood. It kept running out, staining the general's rather strangely pale skin that seemed to be growing paler the more he vomited.

The thing smiled. It pulled off it's hood, revealing to white gleaming eyes. Sky then screamed, which was muffled by vomit. The pain in his chest became that of a lava wound. He then felt something warm and fleshy on his hands. Sky looked down to see a heart, drenched in black liquid, still beating his rather long boney fingers. He stared in awe at his growing nails.

Black liquid still poured from his mouth as he grew a tad bit taller.

His eyes moved like loose wood towards the person. He hacked out one word.

"H-Herobrine."

Herobrine smiled. Sky stumbled back as if afraid. His body was still shaking, as though bracing itself for the changes yet to come. Herobrine drew closer, seeming to levitate.

Sky stumbled back again, he then saw the room be pulled apart brick by brick. He screamed, running claws down his snow white skin, prying his eyes open. The pupils narrowed into dragon like slits, which engulfed the whites and color into a deep shade of red.

The changing general cocked his head towards Herobrine, who was watching intently. Suddenly, the sky began to swirl into storm clouds, and bats joined in the tornado of clouds.

The general hunched over, black strains of hair blowing with the strengthening wind. He brushed his fingers over his pained teeth. Fangs.

_V-Vampire..._ He thought.

But his thought were interrupted by a splitting immortal pain in his back. Sky stumbled to his feet, screaming, more like a roar. Giant grand wings fluttered by his side, as though to serve a king.

Then, once all calmed, and the night returned to normal, the general fell to the ground, falling into a death like sleep. His arms sprayed out before him and his legs curved. His wings wrapped around him protectively.

Herobrine walked near the sleeping newly vampire. He kneeled down, brushing his cold skin.

"We shall meet again Sky, and then, the prophecy shall come true, but you are young in your change. You shall grow into a perfect monster, and when you do, I will be waiting." Herobrine whispered, a red glow traveling into the vampire's ear. He then swished his dark cloak over the vampire, and he disappeared.

**A/N YO, Here's de rewrite of le Unforgettable Curse. Which one do you guys like more? I'm trying to stick to that story line, hopefully it goes well.**


End file.
